In some scroll compressors the crankshaft is supported at one end and near the other end such that an eccentric drive pin is overhung or cantilevered with respect to the bearing support. The drive pin coacts with the orbiting scroll of the compressor through a slider block or bushing which permits the drive pin to rotate while the orbiting scroll is held to an orbiting motion through an anti-rotation mechanism such as an Oldham coupling. The coaction between the drive pin and slider block is complicated by the nature of the force transmission. Centrifugal force tends to move the orbiting scroll radially outward against the radial gas forces exerted by the gas being compressed. This movement has the slider block sliding relative to the drive pin. At shutdown where the radial gas forces exceed the centrifugal force or in the case of liquid slugging, the orbiting scroll moves radially inward, again with sliding movement between the slider block and drive pin. Minor excursions can also take place due to irregularities in the flanks of the scroll wraps. Additionally, relative movement between the slider block and drive pin can result from deflection of the pin under load.